The almost lost
by Konoka-hime
Summary: Lloyd and the other were exploring a random cave, until something bad happen... Read to find out. Not Yaoi!


**Konoka:...**

**Lloyd: Why is she...so moody? (going to cheer Konoka up)**

**Kratos: Wait Lloyd! Don't...**

**Konoka: (coldly) What do you want, dumbass.**

**Lloyd: …**

**Kratos: (sign) She's second personality is out. Anyways, Konoka own nothing.**

* * *

"Why are we here again?" asked Lloyd

Lloyd, Colette, Kratos, Genis, Raine, Zelos, Sheena, Presea and Regal are exploring a cave.

"We are here, because of Raine here..." said Sheena.

"MARVELOUS!" Shouted Raine.

"Here we go again..." Genis said as everyone anime sweat drop.

Suddenly, there was a sudden earthquake.

"W-what was that?" asked Sheena.

"Look out!" Regal shouted as rocks started to fall in their direction.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"What...happen?" Sheena asked.

"Rock...falling...got hit." said Zelos.

"Is everyone alright?!" shouted Regal.

"Yea- hey, wheres Kratos and Lloyd?" asked Genis.

"They must be on the other side of this wall!" exclaimed Colette, pointing at the wall.

* * *

**On the other side**

"*cough cough* Where am I?" said Lloyd.

_Flash back_

"_Argh!" Lloyd yelled as rocks started to fall._

"_Lloyd!" shouted Kratos as he pushed Lloyd out of the way._

"_Kratos!" Lloyd shouted as his father was burried under the rock._

_Flash back ends._

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted as he started to dig the pile of rocks.

After a short while, Lloyd found Kratos.

"Kratos!" he shouted as he pulled the unconscious Kratos out of the pile rocks.

"L..lo..y..d..."Kratos whispered.

"Kratos! Hold on!"

Kratos's Cruxis outfit was no longer white, but covered with thick red blood. His blood.

"Lloyd! Kratos! Are you guys alright?!" shouted a voice on the other side of wall.

"I'm alright! But Kratos..."

"Lloyd! Stay put! We'll get help!" shouted Zelos as they left the cave.

"It's not like I can go anywhere..."

"Dad," whispered Lloyd. "Don't you dare die on me..."

"L...l..oy..d..."

"Da-Kratos!You're gonna be alright!" shouted Lloyd.

"D..id...y..ou..call...m..e..' ...'?" Kratos asked weekly.

"Yes!" Lloyd yelled.

"I'm...very...ha..ppy..to...be..calle..d..you..r.. father..." then Kratos passed out.

"DAD! Don't die! Please!" Lloyd started crying. "Please don't leave me again..."

* * *

**Meltokio**

"Lloyd!" shouted Colette.

"How's Kratos?" asked Genis.

"He's in the emergenci room..."said Lloyd sadly.

"I'm sorry Lloyd, if only I didn't drag you all to the cave." said Raine.

"Sorry won't my dad!" shouted Lloyd, tears flowing down his cheek.

"Shouting at Raine won't help Kratos either!" yelled Preasea.

Everyone turn to Presea , shocked because that it's very rare her the girl to lose her cool.

"All we can do now is to wait for the doctor." she continued.

Just then, the doctor came out of the emergenci room.

"Doc , How's my dad!?" shouted Lloyd.

"Your father is very lucky, no mere human can survive that crash."the doctor started.

"'Cause he isn't one..." muttered Zelos, but was ignored by eveyone.

"But," the doctor continued. "He is now in a coma."

"For how long?" asked Lloyd,finally claming down.

"Weeks, mouths, year or even forever. We don't know when he will wake up. I'm sorry, but this all we can do." Doctor said.

Colette thanked the doctor as his left.

The group walk into Kratos's hospital room.

"Dad..." started Lloyd, "don't die."

* * *

**Two years later**

They transferred the man into a room in Lloyd's house.

Lloyd walked into the Kratos's room, along with his two new friends, Emil and Marta.

"Hi dad," said Lloyd "I brought some friend over."

"Hello, Mr Aurion." Said Emil, "I'm Emil and this is Marta."

No replied. (of course)

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, got to destroy all the tomatoes in there." Lloyd joked as he walk away.

"Lloyd must really love Mr. Kratos." said Emil.

"Yeah..." said Marta.

"Ll..oy..d."

"Martel..Lloyd!" shouted Emil.

"Yeah?" Lloyd yelled back.

"It's Kratos! He's.."

Before Emil can finish his sentence, Lloyd was already in the room.

"Dad?" said Lloyd.

"Llo..yd?" said Kratos "Where.. am..I..the rocks!"

Then suddenly, Lloyd jumped onto Kratos, Kratos's eyes went wide.

"DAD! DON'T YOU DO THAT AGAIN!" Lloyd shouted while crying.

"O..kay, Lloyd..." Kratos said, unsure of the case here, started to comferting him.

"I won't, Lloyd. I won't."

* * *

**Konoka: This sucks.**

**Lloyd:She's still in the mood.**

**Konoka:(changed back) I got popcorn! Who want some?!**

**Lloyd :ME!**

**Genis and Kratos: ...**


End file.
